Un fil rouge
by crazy cousins of Slytherin
Summary: Mitsuki Inugami, cousine de Draco Malefoy, est dotée d'un étrange pouvoir. Elle peut voir un fil relier deux âmes soeurs entre elles mais ce n'est pas son seul secret. Venez découvrir qui elle est et ce qu'elle est. Sorte de préquelle aus Atomics Mushroom
1. Draco et Mitsuki

Fic co-écrite avec vampirella94 pendant une nuit blanche entre cousines donc attendez-vous à un gros délire de notre part. La plupart des persos ne nous appartiennent pas (mais on économise pour se payer au moins Draco et Harry), ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling. Seuls l'histoire et les personnages de Mitsuki et ses parents, Kaede, Arsène, Kotaro et Keishiro sont à nous (et on les lâchera pas). Attention cette histoire présente des relations homosexuelles donc les homophobes **DEGAGENT** (vous pourrez pas dire qu'on vous a pas prévenu) sinon pour les autres : ENJOY !!!!!!

Pitites notes avant de commencer :

Lunard est Arsène Lupin, grand-frère de Remus et professeur de DCFM. Remus a neuf ans de moins que lui donc 23 ans.( Il est plus jeune que dans les livres)

Draco, Harry et les autres sont en cinquième année.

James et Lily Potter sont en vie. ( Harry était par chance seul le soir de son attaque, ses parents étaient partis chez des amis et l'avaient entouré d'un hallo de protection, ce qui lui sauva la vie.)

Sirius est professeur de duel.

Les Malefoy sont des espions à la solde de L'ordre du Phénix.

Narcissa, Lily et Angel (soeur de Lucius et mère de Mitsuki) sont amies.

Angel a été une maraudeuse connue sous le nom d'Aserre.

Draco et Mitsuki :

Il faisait beau en ce premier jour de juin 1989. Deux enfants de neuf ans s'amusaient près d'une rivière sous les yeux vigilants et attendris d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Les deux petits se connaissaient depuis leur prime enfance. Le garçon, plus vieux de onze mois que sa compagne de jeu, la surveillait aussi de près comme un grand-frère l'aurait fait pour sa petite soeur. C'était leur dernier jour ensemble avant que les parents de la petite fille, partis en mission, depuis cinq ans ne reviennent la chercher pour l'emmener avec eux. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que les amusements des deux enfants semblaient empreints d'une sorte de tristesse.

Deux silhouettes se découpèrent alors sur l'azur du ciel et un jeune couple atterrit près d'eux. La femme, aussi blonde que l'homme qui surveillait les enfants, ouvrit grands les bras en poussant un cri de joie. La fillette vint s'y blottir en sanglottant, tiraillée entre la joie de retrouver ses parents si longtemps absents et la tristesse de quitter son cousin. Son père, un grand homme brun de type asiatique, lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Les parents et l'enfant restèrent longtemps blottis les uns contre les autres puis l'homme se retourna vers le père de substitution qu'avait été son beau-frère pour son enfant. Il lui sourit d'un air amical, sincèrement heureux de retrouver le dernier membre encore sain d'esprit de la famille de sa femme.

"Alors Lucius, dit-il. Toujours aussi intègre ?

-Et toi Akira ? Toujours aussi cinglé ?, répondit Lucius en souriant.

-Argh, touché ! Ma fille ne t'a pas trop posé de problèmes ?

-Non, elle a été adorable. Pas comme son père.

-Méchant ! Tu m'en veux toujours autant pour avoir ravi le coeur de ta chère soeur ?

-Je t'en voudrai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, je te signale. Et ma menace tient toujours, fais-la...

-Oui je sais, "fais-la souffrir et tu regrettera le jour de ta naissance". T'en fais pas, j'ai compris le principe. Mais tu dois m'aimer quand même un peu, ne ?

-Bien sûr, espèce d'imbécile !

-Arrêtez de faire les enfants, intervint la femme. Vos enfants vous regardent ! Donnez le bon exemple, ça vous changera !

-Mais Angel...

-Lucius, je t'aime beaucoup mais là tu m'énerve au même titre que mon mari. Pour une fois, attendez un peu avant de vous tirer dans les pattes."

Et Angel se détourna des deux hommes, prit les enfants par la main et s'en fut vers le manoir où les attendait Narcissa Malefoy sa belle-soeur et sa meilleure amie.

_Six ans plus tard._

La famille Malefoy attendait depuis près d'une demi-heure, l'arrivée de leurs invités. Noblesse oblige, aucuns d'entre eux ne montraient de signes d'impatience mais ils n'en demeuraient pas moins anxieux. Angel, la soeur de Lucius, et sa famille venaient passer les vacances chez eux pour la première fois depuis leur départ six ans plus tôt pour le Japon. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de fréquents petits coups d'oeuil à l'horloge du salon. Sa cousine lui avait terriblement manqué pendant toutes ces années et ce malgré les diverses lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangées.

A cinq heures tapantes, un elfe de maison vint leur annoncer l'arrivée de leurs invités et les fit entrer. Draco alla embrasser tendrement son oncle et sa tante puis entraîna sa cousine vers sa chambre où ils pourraient parler. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Le serpentard en profita pour regarder plus attentivement celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur. De longs cheveux d'un beau noir bleuté tombaient sur les épaules fines de la jeune fille et lui couvraient une partie du visage. Ses yeux vairons, autrefois pleins de malice, semblaient s'être assagis tout en conservant une lueur espiègle. Un sourire joyeux éclairait son visage pâle.

"Draco, je sais que je suis jolie mais à ce point-là faudrait peut-être pas pousser, sourit la jeune fille.

-Excuse-moi, Mitsuki, rougit son cousin. Mais tu as tellement changé...

-Bah oui, généralement en six ans, on change légèrement, rétorqua la japonaise. Sinon à part çà, comment vont les amours ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un tombeur. Pour un velaa, ce n'est pas vraiment banal. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ton âme-soeur ?

-Mikki, je te signale que quand nous étions gosses, tu n'as jamais voulu me faire tes petits tours de passe-passe pour trouver mon compagnon.

-Un velaa doit trouver son compagnon seul, c'est la règle et tu le sais. Et m'appelle pas Mikki !

-C'est pas juste ! Toi tu es avantagée, tu peux voir les liens entre les personnes. Tu sauras automatiquement qui est ton âme-soeur !

-Savoir qui est son compagnon ne signifie pas forcément se mettre automatiquement avec lui ! Il y a la phase de séduction après et c'est plus difficile pour les velaas femelles de séduire. Nous ne dégageons pas de phéromones, nous.

-Un point partout", annonça Lucius en entrant.

Les vacances passèrent rapidement. Mitsuki et Draco s'amusèrent à se remémorer leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Le serpentard parlait et sa cousine écoutait. Draco racontait sa vie à l'école. Il parla longuement des potions, expliquant à sa cousine qu'il aimerait beaucoup faire un métier en rapport avec elle, médicomage peut-être. Mitsuki, elle, dit qu'elle préférait devenir auror ou médicomage légiste. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, racontant leurs peurs, leurs angoisses et leurs rêves, rattrapant des années de séparation.

"Il n'y a vraiment personne qui te plaise à Poudlard ?, demanda un jour Mitsuki à son cousin.

-Non mais il y a quelqu'un que je déteste.

-Qui ?

-Potter.

-Harry ? Le garçon avec la drôle de cicatrice ? Celui dont tu disais à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait ta femme ? Notre ami d'enfance ? Ce Potter ?

-Oui.

-Il a donc beaucoup changé.

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi le déteste-tu ? Il était super gentil quand nous étions gosses.

-Je sais pas vraiment. Il est à Gryffondor et ses amis ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Mon père est un espion pour Dumbledore auprès de Voldemort, tu sais ? Et tout le monde croit qu'il est un mangemort, résultat, les serpentards me traitent comme une sorte de prince et tous les autres avec dégoût. Pour eux je deviendrai forcément un mangemort et ils me voient comme tel. Heureusement, Blaise et Pansy sont là, et Hermione Granger aussi, tu sais miss-je-sais-tout, tu t'entendrais très bien avec elle, parce que sinon...

-Mon pauvre Dray..."

Les deux cousins passèrent donc leurs vacances à rattraper le temps perdu. Mais les deux mois touchèrent bien vite à leur fin et il fallut se dire au revoir. Draco et Mitsuki se promirent de s'écrire tous les jours comme ils le faisaient tout le temps. Ils devaient de toute façon tous se revoir à Noël.

Et la vie continua son cours. Draco reprit l'école, son masque en place. Il fit tout son possible pour rester le même Malefoy, celui que tout le monde détestait ou adulait, Malefoy le tombeur. Cependant, quelque chose n'arrêtait pas de lui serrer le coeur à chaque fois qu'il insultait Harry ou d'autres élèves. Il avait franchement envie de crier à tous qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils voyaient, que son père se battait, souffrait pour les sauver, pour permettre à Harry de vaincre. Mais il ne pouvait le dire sans risquer de mettre ses parents en danger. Alors il continuait, quitte à se faire violence pour faire mal aux autres, quitte à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps la nuit venue, loin des regards.

Hermione et ses autre amis faisaient tout pour le soulager. Ils jouaient tous un rôle mais redevenaient, à l'abri des autres, une bande d'amis soudés. Draco leur en était reconnaissant et il ne manquait jamais de leur dire ou de s'excuser auprès de la gryffondor lorsqu'il avait dû, une fois encore, l'insulter. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi que leur amitié clandestine avait débuté.

Malefoy avait traité Hermione de sang de bourbe pour la première fois. Il l'avait vu partir le coeur serré sous les rires des deux idiots qu'il devait se traîner. Les regards que lui avaient lancé Harry et Ron lui avaient fait mal, trop mal. Aussi, avait-il demandé à Hermione de le rejoindre dans la tour d'astronomie. La jeune fille était venue, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien et s'étaient quittés bons amis. Depuis Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'aider Draco.

Les lettres de Mitsuki aidaient aussi beaucoup son cousin. La jeune fille l'encourageait et semblait veiller sur lui à distance.

Oui, le temps passait vite. Halloween était arrivée sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Tout le monde faisait des projets pour les vacances et Draco aussi. Il voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard acheter les cadeaux de Mitsuki pour noël et son anniversaire. Il lui choisit une gourmette en argent qui protégeait son propriétaire de la plupart des sorts mineurs et un pendentif représentant une licorne.

Et la nuit d'Halloween arriva. Draco était heureux des cadeaux qu'il avait trouvé pour sa cousine. Il mangea avec appétit jusqu'au moment où deux hibous descendirent en piquée vers lui et lui remirent chacun une lettre. Il eut sans savoir pourquoi un très mauvais pressentiment en ouvrant la première. Ses amis purent le voir blanchir graduellement au fil de sa lecture. Il prota une main tremblante à ses lèvres, ferma très fort les yeux comme pour refouler un sanglot et partit en courant vers la sortie. Blaise et Pansy se précipitèrent à sa suite tandis qu'Hermione, piquée par la curiosité alla ramasser la lettre tombée à terre.

_Draco,_

_Je suis bouleversé en écrivant cette lettre. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire mon fils, comment te dire que ce que je vais t'annoncer va sans doute être douloureux pour toi, trop douloureux. Ta mère et moi avons reçu ce matin une lettre venant du Japon. Elle ne contenait aucune bonne nouvelle. Narcissa pleure en ce moment et c'est à moi de t'écrire. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes et je ne sais toujours pas comment me lancer._

_Ce matin, donc, le ministère de la magie du Japon nous a envoyé des nouvelles. La maison du clan des Inugamis dont ton oncle était le chef a été incendiée il y a une semaine environ. A ce jour, on ne compte aucun survivant._

_On n'a cependant pas retrouvé le corps de ta cousine et je me surprend à garder espoir. Mitsuki est forte, je suis sure qu'elle n'était pas là-bas. Mais prépare-toi au pire._

_Soit fort mon fils, garde courage._

Hermione sentit ses jambes flageoler. Mitsuki avait disparu et personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. L'autre lettre lui sauta soudain aux yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord. La gryffondor la prit dans ses mains tremblantes, priant pour que ce ne fût pas encore de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle regarda attentivement l'enveloppe. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle se précipita elle aussi vers la sortie. Harry et Ron, interloqués, la suivirent.

Voilà, on espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Compliments, menaces, coups de gueules (prière de ne pas tuer les auteures, elles ne sont pas responsables de leurs actes) vous savez quoi faire. Reviews pleaseuh !!!! (auteures font leur chibi eyes)


	2. Bas les masques

Fic co-écrite avec vampirella94 pendant une nuit blanche entre cousines donc attendez-vous à un gros délire de notre part. La plupart des persos ne nous appartiennent pas (mais on économise pour se payer au moins Draco et Harry), ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling. Seuls l'histoire et les personnages de Mitsuki et ses parents, Kaede, Arsène, Kotaro et Keishiro sont à nous (et on les lâchera pas). Attention cette histoire présente des relations homosexuelles donc les homophobes **DEGAGENT** (vous pourrez pas dire qu'on vous a pas prévenu) sinon pour les autres : ENJOY !!!!!!

Pitites notes avant de commencer :

Lunard est Arsène Lupin, grand-frère de Remus et professeur de DCFM. Remus a neuf ans de moins que lui donc 23 ans.( Il est plus jeune que dans les livres)

Draco, Harry et les autres sont en cinquième année.

James et Lily Potter sont en vie. ( Harry était par chance seul le soir de son attaque, ses parents étaient partis chez des amis et l'avaient entouré d'un hallo de protection, ce qui lui sauva la vie.)

Sirius est professeur de duel.

Les Malefoy sont des espions à la solde de L'ordre du Phénix.

Narcissa, Lily et Angel (soeur de Lucius et mère de Mitsuki) sont amies.

Angel a été une maraudeuse connue sous le nom d'Aserre.

Bas les masques.

Hermione qui avait suivie Pansy et Blaise se retrouva dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir cela un jour mais Draco pleurait, là, devant ses amis, à chaudes larmes. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière en se tordant les doigts. Ses amis furent attérés de voir le prince des Serpentards dans cette état de détresse avancée.

"Voyons Dray, pourquoi pleures-tu ?, demanda Pansy.

-...

-Allez, Dray, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Raconte-nous, insista doucement Blaise. Ne garde pas tout pour toi, tu veux ?

-Elle... elle est... peut-être... morte...

-Tu parles de ta cousine ? Ton père a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouver son corp, garde espoir, essaya de le consoler Hermione.

-Comment tu... tu sais ?

-Tu as laissé tomber ça tout à l'heure. Je l'ai lue, désolée... Mais tu n'as pas lu cette lettre, c'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'oeuil."

Elle lui tendit la lettre en question et Draco s'en empara tout en laissant couler quelques larmes sur l'enveloppe.

_Draco,_

_Il vient de se passer quelque chose d'horrible chez les Inugamis. Tout notre clan a été décimé. Je suis la seule survivante avec ma petite soeur Miyuki mais elle ne viendra pas avec moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être là au moment où ça s'est passé. J'étais restée à l'école pour les vacances. Le ministère à envoyé une lettre à tes parents ce matin sans savoir que j'étais toujours en vie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer leur tristesse devant cette nouvelle. Le ministère m'a cependant retrouvée quelques heures après et ils ont décidés de m'envoyer habiter chez toi comme vous êtes ma seule famille à ce jour. Nous allons donc bientôt nous voir._

_J'aurais cependant espérer te revoir dans des circonstances moins terribles. Ma famille me manque énormément. J'ai assisté à leur enterrement cet après-midi et je me sens plus seule que jamais. Je n'ai pas pu m'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de la tombe de mes parents. Leurs assassins se trouvaient là. Ma mère m'a envoyé la vision de sa mort et je peux te dire qu'elle n'a été ni rapide ni douce._

_A bientôt._

_Mitsuki._

Draco demeura quelques minutes sans pouvoir parler. Il ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Elle était en vie mais sa lettre était si brève qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Une cassure infime qui transparaissait légèrement à travers ses mots. Mais elle était toujours là et pour lui c'était tout ce qui comptait. A la tristesse succéda la joie et les larmes se firent plus abondantes mais moins douloureuses.

Hermione avait beau essayer, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle avait cru apaiser son ami en lui apportant cette lettre et ses sanglots avaient redoublé. Elle se sentait fautive et ne put s'empêcher de prendre Draco dans ses bras. Elle se mit à lui demander pardon encore et encore croyant que la missive qu'elle avait donnée au serpentard ne faisait que confirmer la mort de la japonaise qu'il aimait tant.

Harry et Ron qui avaient suivi leur amie, se retrouvèrent dans une situation pour le moins étrange. Draco Malefoy pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras d'une Gryffondor entourés de deux Serpentards. Le survivant sentit une étrange douleur lui marteler la poitrine en voyant son pire ennemi dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

"Que se passse-t-il ?, demanda Ron. Que fait la fouine dans tes bras Hermione ?

-Ron tu as la capacité sentimentale d'une petite cuillère, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est abattu ? Vous ne comprenez rien à l'histoire et vous vous permettez de faire des remarques aussi stupides que méchantes ! Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce qu'il a enduré, toute la souffrance qu'il a subit pour protéger sa famille et pour te protéger TOI Harry !!! Et maintenant qu'il vient de perdre sa cousine vous vous permettez d'être aussi méchants que des dragons enragés ! Franchement je comprends le sens de l'expression heureux les simples d'esprit rien qu'en vous voyant ! Vous n'avez donc aucun coeur !?!

-Qui êtes-vous donc et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ?, demanda Blaise surpris.

-Roooo Blaise ! Je ne suis pas si différente que d'habitude.

-Si c'est le cas, je vous plains les mecs !, rit Blaise en s'adressant à Ron et Harry.

-Maintenant, tu comprends notre douleur., répondit Harry. Qu'arrive-t-il à Malefoy ?

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon père m'annonçant le massacre de la famille de mon oncle et j'ai cru que ma cousine était morte elle aussi car on n'avait pas retrouvé son cadavre. Mais, j'ai une seconde lettre venant d'elle qui me dit qu'elle va bien et qu'elle va venir vivre avec nous., expliqua Draco.

-Mais... mais... Oh c'est génial Draco !!! s'exclama Pansy perçant les tympans de ses amis.

- Pansy, on t'aime bien, mais LA FERME !!!, crièrent-ils tous en même temps."

Le samedi matin, Draco, Harry et Blaise étaient allés rejoindre les parents de Draco pour accueillir Mitsuki à Pré-au-lard. Celle-ci devait arriver par portoloin à 10h27 exactement. Harry regardait la famille Malefoy arriver dignement. Leurs visages paraissaient aussi froids que d'habitude, ne laissant transparaitre aucuns de leurs sentiments. Le survivant comprit alors que l'attitude de Draco reflétait celle de sa famille. Blaise et Harry assistèrent à l'arrivée de Mitsuki un peu en retrait et virent apparaitre une jeune fille aux traits émaciés mais à l'air glacial.

Ce ne fut que dans la voiture que les masques tombèrent. Mitsuki fondit en larmes et se blottit dans les bras de Draco.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer petite soeur., la réconforta son cousin.

-Oui ma puce, ça va aller il ne faut surtout pas t'en faire., continua Lucius d'un air tendre qui surprit Harry et Blaise."

Narcissa sourit et prit Mitsuki dans ses bras à son tour. Draco se tourna vers ses deux accolytes d'un air implorant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Poudlard est géniale même si il y a des profs space., dit Blaise. Il faut juste que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma maison ?

-Oh moi ? Rien... mais Rogue, ça reste à voir... Et puis, vous avez toujours des emmerdes, à croire que vous les cherchez !

-C'est de ma faute si ce type ne me supporte pas ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si sa robe a cramé après m'avoir engueulé pour avoir allumer mon briquet.

-Tu as vraiment fait ça ?, demanda Mitsuki en se calmant un peu.

-Ouais c'est d'ailleurs le drame de ma vie, personne n'a voulut croire à un accident !

-Tu fais Serpentard là Potter attention ! Notre attitude déteint sur toi !, rigola Draco.

-Blague à part, au début, je devais aller à Serpentard mais je voulais pas y aller parce que sinon je n'aurais pas resisté à ton joli popotin."

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Draco fit un clin d'oeuil reconnaissant à Harry.


End file.
